phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Os Baljeatles
| original = The Baljeatles | imagem = Os Baljeatles Imagem 400.jpg | legenda = Os Baljeatles se apresentando. | temporada = 2 | produçao = 214a | transmissao = 69 | nt = 21 | historia = Jon Colton Barry | es = Piero Piluso Jon Colton Barry | diretor = Robert F. Hughes | eua = 07 de Agosto de 2009 | xdeua = 25 de Julho de 2009 | br = 06 de Janeiro de 2010 | internacional = | emparelhadocom = "Vanessa é Persistente" }} "' " é o vigésimo primeiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 25 de Julho de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 6 de Janeiro de 2010, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb ajudam Baljeet para um acampamento de rock 'n' roll. Candace tenta fazer com que Jeremy lhe dê um apelido, pois ele sempre a chama pelo seu nome. Enquanto isso, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz tenta criar um exército de bebês para dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Enredo A cena se abre acompanhada de gritos ensurdecedores no quintal dos Flynn-Flecther, com Phineas e Ferb sentados no pé da árvore. Irritado com os gritos, que chegam a causar calafrios em seu meio irmão, Phineas, decide descobrir quem está provocando o incomodo, e determinado segue o barulho. thumb|left|Candace olhando um quadro sobre Jeremy.Os sons ensurdecedores também irritam Candace que se encontra em seu quarto acompanhada de Stacy. Quando ambas menos esperavam, o celular da ruivinha toca. Sabendo que quem está na ligação é Jeremy, Candace muda seu astral rapidamente, passando a ficar animada e descontraída. Com o término do telefonema, Stacy, curiosa como sempre, pergunta a sua amiga o que Jeremy disse. Candace então responde que ele a convidou para ir a um show de um amigo dele, para a tristeza de Stacy, que assume se sentir desconfortável quando ambos estão juntos num mesmo local. Depois de tentar descontrair sua amiga, Candace pega um quadro de baixo de sua cama e diz que Jeremy nunca lhe deu um apelido. A ação da ruivinha provoca maior tédio ainda em Stacy que parece não aguentar mais ver sua amiga falar sobre seu futuro namorado. Por sua vez, Candace não liga para sua amiga, contestando o fato de Jeremy nunca ter lhe dado um apelido. Quando a cena volta a focar os protagonistas da série, ela para em frente a casa de Baljeet. Rapidamente percebe-se que Phineas estranha muito o local proveniente dos gritos, mas mesmo assim decide entrar para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Depois de uns breves cumprimentos entre amigos, Baljeet revela que se inscreveu num concurso de rock chamado "Rock a Rocha" pensando ser um concurso de geologia. Comovido com a situação, Phineas, como sempre, decide ajudar seu amigo de alguma forma, mas assume que terá muito trabalho. thumb|"Artista da câmera."No esconderijo de Perry, depois de Monograma explicar que Carl está estudando cinema, revela ao ornitorrinco que Heinz Doofenshmirtz está comprando coisas de bebê por toda a cidade. Uma vez que isso não é muito normal da parte dele, o líder da organização pede para seu agente secreto preferido investigar o que está acontecendo. Após a saída de Perry do esconderijo, Carl pede para que Monograma atue com mais sentimentos diante a câmera. Na casa de Baljeet, o indiano parece não saber mais o que fazer, uma vez que já leu todos os livros sobre a história do rock e o máximo que consegue fazer é gritar o chamado "lamento do fracasso". Phineas então diz a seu amigo que o rock não tem nada a ver com estudos e livros, mas sim em se expressar de jeito rebelde. Na tentativa de ajudar Baljeet, Phineas faz várias perguntas para descobrir como seu amigo se comporta em relação as diferentes situações. No entanto o indiano parece só estudar e não se cansar disso. A tarde, Candace e Stacy chegam no show. Curiosa, Stacy pergunta a sua amiga que tipo de show é aquele e recebe como resposta que é a premiação de formatura do "Rock a Rocha" e que Coltrane, amigo de Jeremy, é o instrutor. Logo depois, as jovens se deparam com Coltrane e Jeremy conversando a poucos metros de distância. Rapidamente Candace percebe que sua amiga desperta interesse pela aparência física de Coltrane e por um breve tempo acha isso interessante. Quando os meninos se aproximam, as jovens reagem de formas diferenciadas: enquanto Candace fica eufórica, Stacy permanece tranquila e serena. Devido a isso, Stacy consegue conversar com Coltrane de forma tranquila. Por sua vez, Candace continua irritada com o fato de Jeremy não ter lhe dado um apelido. thumb|"Contemple o Bam-Bam Inator."Quando Perry chega na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz rapidamente percebe-se que Doof decorou toda sua casa com coisas de bebê. Depois de acionar um alarme, infelizmente para o bem, o ornitorrinco acaba sendo pego pela Babá-Inator do cientista do mau; e posteriormente preso. Misteriosamente, Doofenshmirtz aparece na cena debochando de Perry pelo fato dele estar vestindo uma fralda. Depois dos deboches, o cientista pega um livro e começa a contar a seu inimigo seu plano maligno. Inicialmente, Heinz diz que estava assistindo um documentário sobre natureza e aprendeu com isso que a companhia de um bebê, antes de nascer, é o bater do coração tranquilo da mãe. Devido a isso, Doof revela ter tido a ideia de projetar as batidas de seu coração pela cidade fazendo com que todos os bebês pensem que ele é um líder, e posteriormente criando um exército de bebês. Fechando seu pensamento, Heinz apresenta a Perry o Ornitorrinco sua mais nova invenção: o Bam-Bam-Inator. thumb|left|Coltrane e Stacy.No momento em que o sol se põe, a cena volta para o concurso Rock a Rocha, dessa vez focando Coltrane e Stacy. Empolgada por ter encontrado um garoto bacana que pensa como ela, Stacy pergunta a Coltrane se ela tem mão grande para tocar baixo. Infelizmente para a adolescente, Candace escondida numa moita, a chama. Um tanto quanto envergonhada pelo fato de sua amiga estar escondida atrás de uma moita e fazendo sons estranhos, Stacy, acaba encerrando a conversa com o jovem a qual estava se interessando. Calmamente, Coltrane sai de cena pedindo para ex rainha do mini golfe guardar uma dança para ele. Candace, curiosa como sempre, pergunta a Stacy como foi sua conversa com o amigo de Jeremy. Animada, a adolescente de cabelos pretos responde que ocorreu tudo bem uma vez que ele a pediu para guardar uma dança. Na tentativa de mudar de assunto, Stacy pergunta a Candace se Jeremy já lhe deu um apelido. Nisso, o loirinho de olhos claros entra em cena chamando inúmeras pessoas por apelidos, fazendo com que a raiva de Candace fique mais exposta ainda. A alguns metros dali, Baljeet chegava para o concurso numa limousine acompanhado de Phineas, Ferb e Buford. Mesmo vestido como um roqueiro, o indiano se amedrontou rapidamente, deixando espaço apenas para Phineas, tentando acalmar seus ânimos. thumb|"Me de uma nota!"Depois de uma passada rápida pela Empesa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, a cena, volta a focar o show do Rock a Rocha, onde Phineas, Ferb e Buford já se concentram no palco. Enquanto isso, nos bastidores, Baljeet chora pelo fato de ter certeza que sua nota será muito baixa. Nisso, Coltrane aparece tentando acalmar os ânimos do indiano, alegando que não terá nota no concurso pois o verdadeiro objetivo dele é incentivar a moçada a se divertir e curtir o rock. A explicação do adolescente provoca apenas uma coisa em Baljeet: raiva. Logo ele entra no palco cantando a música Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar, querendo mais do que nunca mostrar a todos a raiva que estava sentindo no momento. thumb|left|Jeremy e Candace sentados no chão.Durante a canção, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz tentava manter seu batimento cardíaco lento e regular, uma vez que muito empolgação poderia provocar falhas no "Bam-Bam-Inator". Sabendo disso, Perry se livra da armadilha e começa a correr atrás de Doof. Consequentemente a pulsação do cientista acelera fazendo com que a máquina entrasse em desregramento e todo o plano fosse por água a baixo. Quando Baljeet termina sua bem sucedida apresentação, Candace tenta por um apelido em si mesma, mas ao perceber que isso é ridículo, fica triste e chega até mesmo escapar umas lágrimas. Tranquilamente, Jeremy acalma o nervoso da ruivinha dizendo que nunca colocou um apelido nela porque gosta muito de seu nome. Após duas passagens rápidas, em Stacy e Coltrane, e em Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet, o episódio termina. Transcrição Músicas *''Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Linha do Ferb Canta em Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar. Ué, cadê o Perry? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Não é mostrada a entrada, ele entra em seu covil e todas as luzes estão apagadas como se fosse um teatro. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Esse episódio, ao lado de seu emparelhado "Vanessa é Persistente", foi o terceiro mais votado no "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week", maratona que foi ao ar nos EUA durante a semana da estreia de "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão". *O nome da banda é semelhante ao nome da banda The Beatles, além disso, Os Baljeatles tem quatro integrantes, assim como os Beatles tinham. Informações de Produção Nenhuma. Estreias Internacionais *26 de Dezembro de 2009 (Disney XD Espanha) *6 de Janeiro de 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *9 de Janeiro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha) Erros *No início do episódio, quando Ferb se levanta, a animação para seus olhos há uma defasagem, deixando um rastro estranho. *Quando Candace está falando com Jeremy ao telefone, ela é vista entre o colchão da cama e a mesa de cabeceira. No entanto, quando a cena volta a focá-la a mesa de cabeceira não existe mais. *Quando as crianças saem da limousine, quem abre a porta é Ferb. E o último a sair da limousine também é Ferb, e com outra roupa. E a limousine ainda vai embora com "o outro Ferb". *Quando A Babá-Inator põe a fralda em Perry, pode-se ver uma nuvem de talco. No entanto, o talco não fica visível na pele de Perry. *Ferb usa tampões de ouvido para não ouvir os gritos de Baljeet. Porém, antes de chegar à casa de Baljeet, ele é visto sem os tampões. Continuidade Nenhuma. Alusões *O episódio inteiro pode ser uma homenagem ao rock, fazendo alusão a várias bandas (The Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Sex Pistols). *O título do episódio e o nome da banda de Baljeet é uma referência a banda The Beatles. *Candace menciona o inimigo lendário de Mickey Mouse, Peg-Leg Pete. *A introdução e abertura da música Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar faz uma clara referência a música Back In Black do AC/DC. *Doofenshmirtz faz referência ao Flautista de Hamelin, ao colocar o cachimbo na boca enquanto está sendo seguido por crianças. *As duas últimas meninas na cadeia de apelidos de Jeremy são "Momo" e "Minky". Momo Minky é uma personagem de um anime da década de 1990. *Baljeet joga sua guitarra no chão da mesma forma que as bandas de rock dos anos 60 e 70 destruíam seus instrumentos musicais nos concertos. *A camisa de Ferb no concerto pode ser uma homenagem ao cantor Def Leppard, ou uma referência a camisa usada por Paul Cook, baterista da banda The Sex Pistols, usado na gravação do clipe da música God Save The Queen. *Django toca uma melodia semelhante a música Smells Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana. *Os movimentos da dança de Baljeet são semelhantes aos de Mick Jagger. *No início, Candace imita a abertura de Entrance of the Gladiators, música tradicional de entrada para palhaços de circo. Trivialidades *Linda, Lawrence e Isabella não aparecem nesse episódio *Django faz uma ponta neste episódio. *Esta é uma das poucas vezes que Phineas se irrita. *Este é um dos poucos episódios em que Phineas e Ferb não constroem nada de espetacular. *Primeira vez que a linha "Ah, você está aí, Perry", não é dita. *Terceira vez que Perry é preso com algo relacionado a bebês. *Terceira vez que Doofenshmrtz planeja criar um exército de algo para dominar a Área dos Três Estados ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore", "Quem Gosta de Boliche?"). *Quando Doofenshmirtz está sobrevoando o festival, ele diz "Ah, são os Baljeatles?", assim como ele diz "É o Love Händel?" enquanto sobrevoava o quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher em "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez". Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy en:The Baljeatles Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada